Viktor Cornelius
(Bount) | birthday = November 6 | age = 170 | gender = Male | height = 6'5" | weight = 201 lbs | blood type = O | affiliation = Königreich, Cornelius Family | occupation = Stadtrat of the Holunder | previous occupation = | team = Holunder | previous team = | partner = | base of operations = Holunder Palace, Human World | relatives = N/A | education = | doll = Stulpe | storyline = N/A | roleplay = | japanese voice = N/A | english voice = | spanish voice = }} Viktor Cornelius (ビクトル•コルネリウス, Bikutoru Koruneriusu) is an ancient male Bount and one of the three members of the Königreich's Holunder. Appearance Viktor is a tall, elderly man with long, waist length white hair, narrow brown eyes, and a black eye patch over his right eye. He also has grown out sideburns and a long white beard. Typically, he wears a long, greyish-brown cape over a red military outfit, white trousers, and uniquely designed, brown military boots. Personality Viktor is a very shrewd and selfish man whose only motive is to fulfill his own lust for power. He will do anything to achieve this, thus why he let Harkon turn him into a Bount over a century prior. He joined the Königreich solely as a way to tear down the Shinigami's rule on the world, though he openly admits that he doesn't care whether the Königreich replace their rule or not, as he only does it for the sheer joy of stripping them of centuries worth of rule and power. He is also a habitual liar, rarely telling the truth to anyone but the other council members and, of course, Harkon himself. He uses his lies as a way of manipulating others to his whim. In that regard, Viktor is a master manipulator. He is skilled at using the supposed honor, standards, and honesty of his enemies and targets to manipulate them into acting exactly how he intends them to act. Unlike other villainous persona, he is purposefully evil, knowing right from wrong, yet willingly choosing wrong. The reason he states for this is that doing the right thing is far less interesting than doing things his way, even if doing so is potentially harmful to others. It is also a direct pathway to power and immortality for him. Secretly, he holds contempt for the way that Harkon rules the organization, believing him to be far too lenient in his dealings, however, he obeys simply because Harkon, in making him a Bount, bestowed immortality and massive power upon him. Most members of the lower-ranked members Königreich find him very intimidating, if not down right terrifying, and try their best to avoid his presence whenever possible. History A century prior to the series beginning, Viktor was a Human scholar trying to unlock the secrets of the afterlife. After nearly seventy years of study, he become regionally renowned for his knowledge of the subject. It eventually gained the attention of Harkon, who was searching for loyal subjects to formulate his Königreich. Offering Viktor a chance to study the spiritual world first hand, as well as a great power boost, and the chance for immortality, Viktor is turned into a Bount and one of Harkon's primary advisers. He later becomes one of the founding members of the Königreich. Powers & Abilities Natural Abilities Immortality: As a Bount, who has spent nearly a century feasting on Human souls, Viktor has obtained eternal life; living well beyond the normal lifespan of an average human being. He is still susceptible to fatal wounds, but, like some Shinigami, he is highly resilient to other wounds and bodily damage. Doll Stulpe (魔族手袋銃 (カフ), Kafu; German for "Gauntlet", Japanese for "Demonic Gloved Gun"): As Viktor isn't one for companionship or faithful communication, he has become one of the few Bount that have opted to completely fuse with their Doll, subjugating its will to his own. It is completely merged with his hands, taking the form of metallic gauntlets. Despite having merged with the Doll, he is still required to recite the release phrase to conjure its effects. :Doll Special Ability: Viktor's Doll is melee-oriented. It vastly expands the speed and ferocity of his punches by continuously drawing in the spiritual particles surrounding him and condensing them within the gauntlet. This means that the gauntlets themselves have heavy pressure and concussive force behind them. According to Viktor, it also affords him other, currently unknown abilities. Trivia * His name comes from Viktor, the vampire king in the series.